El año del Lobo
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Ciclo Hórrido /•/ Entrenar no es suficiente. /•/ tercera función: El Año del Lobo/•/ Al iniciar el año un extraño y misterioso crimen hace temblar a todo el pueblo de Konoha ¿Como detener a algo que parece no tener explicación? ¿Como afecta la Luna llena a esta nueva amenaza a la villa oculta? Tercer y último capítulo ¡Gracias a todos por leer!
1. Chapter 1

"Silver Bullet" Daniel Attias, 1985. Universal. ©

"Naruto" M. Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2013) Shonen Jump ©

**Adaptación:** "El año del lobo"

El Gran Kaiosama 2012-2013

**Genero:** Terror

Reparto: Konohamaru Sabutori, Naruto Uzumaki, Iruka Umino

**Sinopsis:** Al iniciar el año un extraño y misterioso crimen hace temblar a todo el pueblo de Konoha ¿Como detener a algo que parece no tener explicación? ¿Como afecta la Luna llena a esta nueva amenaza a la villa oculta?

"**El año del Lobo"**

**Capitulo 1 **

**Parte Uno: "Ventiscas de Enero"**

El viento helado sopló entre los árboles del bosque cercano a Konoha, haciendo gemir sus heladas ramas, la nieve, blanca y pura como un pergamino sin usar, se iluminaba con extraños fulgores plateados provocados por la luna llena que se asomaba curiosa entre los negros nubarrones de la última tormenta que dejara el invierno en el país del fuego. Cerca del camino comunal que llevaba a la aldea ninja se alzaba una pequeña cabina, un cuarto que en ese momento estaba ocupado por un solo e incomodo vigilante.

Izumo Kamizuki estaba parado, dando patadas al suelo para tratar de conservar un poco de calor corporal; tenía cerca de seis horas dentro de aquella incomoda cabina de vigilancia y todavía le faltaban otras seis antes de que Kotetsu fuera a relevarlo.

¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que esa caja de dangos era de Shizune-san? No había sido su culpa enteramente. La mesa del comedor en la torre del hokage era tierra de nadie. Si alguien dejaba algo ahí era casi como regalarlo. Claro que esa explicación poco le valió. Shizune se mostraba tan serena como siempre, incluso comprensiva, hasta que llegó la orden de que montara la última guardia en la caseta exterior de la villa. Una evidente demostración que al final de cuentas la asistente personal de la Hokage no había tomado las cosas tan bien como aparentaba.

Y de esa manera terminó ahí en un pequeño y apartado cuarto de madera justo a medio kilometro de la aldea, un cuchitril congelado por las terribles ventiscas de enero.

—Cuando regrese, tomaré un baño bien caliente. —Dijo en voz alta, tratando de romper la monotonía del lugar— Una deliciosa cena con mucha carne… Y mi cama, mí adorada camita.

Sonrió ante la idea, después de todo aquella imagen mental le había entibiado un poco el cuerpo. Bendito poder de la sugestión… Y pensando en eso, no estaría de más un poco de compañía femenina, después de todo, el era un hombre con necesidades. Entonces escuchó algo, Un primer impulso casi lo hace salir a la nieve a averiguar que había sido.

Pero se quedó quieto, alerta. Había algo afuera y no era sugestión. Fue un raspar muy leve en la nieve, sutil, pero al mismo tiempo bastante claro. Retuvo la respiración mientras llevaba su mano al porta-Kunais y desenfundaba uno lentamente. Nuevamente escuchó el movimiento cerca de la cabina, algo, alguien caminaba por ahí.

Se concentró para detectar al acechador, pero quien quiera que fuera era muy bueno, eso o estaba alucinando. No había trazos de chakra alrededor de él, ni ningún otro movimiento aparte del sollozar del viento entre los árboles.

Entonces llegó el estruendo, fue como si una carreta de carga se estrellara contra la cabina. Las tablas saltaron en cientos de pequeñas astillas, pero Izumo ya no estaba ahí, había logrado hacer la técnica de sustitución en el momento justo, Dio un par de vueltas en el aire y arrojo tres kunais con sellos explosivos atados a su mango, aquello cegaría al enemigo y haría suficiente ruido para llamar la atención de la aldea.

La primera explosión fue como un relámpago irrumpiendo en la oscuridad. Izumo vio una enorme sombra negra agazapada en los restos de la cabina, la sombra de algún animal, anormalmente grande. Un pelo oscuro y denso, como la misma oscuridad que acaba de romper con la explosión. Aquella cosa giro la cabeza en dirección a él y pudo apreciar el brillo de unos ojos que en primer momento fulguraban en tonos amarillos, sin asomo de humanidad.

El joven chunnin desenfundó más armas arrojadizas de sus bolsas y aprovechando la segunda explosión saltó para ponerse en una mejor posición. Pero aquella criatura ya estaba casi sobre él, saltando igual de rápido y preciso.

Con el fulgor de la segunda explosión Pudo verlo mejor, justo a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Pudo apreciar el vello negro y espeso que le cubría la cara, los brillantes dientes, blancos y afilados como hojas de katana y aquella garra, demasiado parecida a la mano de una persona pero más fuerte de lo que hubiera sentido antes

Le atenazó por el cuello y justo antes de que el último sello explosivo detonara, aquella criatura le arrancó la cabeza en un único y fluido movimiento…

—**0—**

El grupo de Anbus regresaron al punto de encuentro justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban el camino, permitiendo así mostrar un atisbo del verdadero desastre que se había conjurado aquella madrugada.

La cabina de vigilancia estaba hecha añicos, cerca de ella algunos manchones negros. Pequeños cráteres con nieve oscurecida por las cenizas y un par de árboles dañados, única muestra de que el ataque fue contestado. Aunque las pruebas no eran del todo claras.

La quinta Hokage estaba también ahí, mostrando un rostro severo y analítico. Parada delante de los restos semi-devorados de lo que alguna vez fue el gennin de nombre Izumo.

—El área está limpia, Hokage-sama. —Dijo uno de los Anbu— Nada en por lo menos un kilometro a la redonda.

—Tampoco encontramos huellas. —Dijo otro— Es como si el muchacho hubiera peleado contra un fantasma…

—Un fantasma que lo devoro. —Dijo Tsunade de forma tajante.

—Podría tratarse de alguna treta para ocultar un asesinato. —Aventuró el primer Anbu— Quizás incluso, usaron algún tipo de Ninken (1) o…

—Llama a Tsume Inuzuka. —Dijo entonces la Hokage— Si alguien puede aclararlo, es ella.

Se dio la vuelta y se retiro de ahí sin decir más, tenía muchas cosas en la mente y necesitaba organizarlas, Izumo era un chunnin, pero era uno de los mejores en su clase, no iba a caer tan fácil si se hubiese tratado de un animal común.

Además estaban las huellas.

Patas de alguna clase de perro o de lobo, demasiado grande, de alguna especie descocida, un animal que marcaba sus huellas tan profundo que parecía ir en dos patas.

Y apenas estaba comenzando el año…

**Segunda parte: "Un helado romance de febrero"**

Kiyose Akimichi suspiró por última vez antes de dejarse caer en la cama, pronto llegaría esa fecha del mes tan especial, De nuevo aquella caja de chocolates que espera entregar a "cierto individuo" y con tristeza sabía que quizás nunca lo haría, que la caja regresaría con ella a la casa y que terminaría comiéndosela y soñando en las cosas que nunca pudieron ser.

Kiyose no era una chica desagradable, tenía veinte años, ojos vivaces y una sonrisa que ella sabía bien, llamaba la atención. No había seguido el camino ninja del resto de la familia pero aun así era respetada, bastante segura de sí misma y siempre se había considerado bonita, a pesar de tener aquella característica física que hacía tan particular al clan Akimichi. Era (en términos vulgares) "gorda"

A ella no le importaba mucho en realidad. No era como su primo pequeño, Chouji. Quién parecía estallar cada vez que alguien usaba la famosa palabra con "g" nunca se había sentido mal por su físico, aunque a veces pensaba que eso era lo que provocaba esa horrible timidez cada vez que lo veía a él en la calle. No podía estar muy segura de que se trataba, bien podía incluso "coquetear" con otros chicos. Pero cuando él pasaba por ahí, cuando él se acercaba un poco… la cara se le ponía roja, le empezaba a faltar la respiración y al final le daba la espalda o se escondía. Por suerte él no lo notaba, o era un caballero y fingía para no avergonzarla. Pero aún así no se desanimaba, llegaría el momento en que tendría el valor, la fuerza.

—Algún día. —Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta— Y espero que esta vez sea ese día.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio la luna llena iluminar el cielo con su particular destello escarchado. Sin nubes ni estrellas, el helado viento del norte aun soplaba, pero esta vez con suavidad, como si quisiera darle un descanso, una noche para el romance, para el amor…

Kiyose Sonrió a la luna tras su ventana y comenzó a quedarse dormida, profundamente, mientras su mente la llevaba a su sueño favorito.

Se podía ver un castillo de cristal. Una enorme estructura brillante como una estrella, asentada en la cima de una clina llena de árboles y verdes praderas, con el gigantesco disco de la luna iluminándola. Ella estaba vestida en oropel y sedas, como, una princesa. Parada en lo alto de una torre, esperando a su amor, a su esperanza.

Él llegó, montado en su poderoso corcel negro, desde abajo le lanzó un beso y ella lo recibió emocionada, miró expectante como el escalaba la torre del castillo, siempre con esa sonrisa en sus labios, mirándola a los ojos. Cuando su héroe finalmente llegó al balcón, ella lo abrazo, sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo a través de las ropas de piel. Su héroe le besó la frente y luego el cuello, ella se apretó más contra él al sentir como respiraba sobre ella, lleno de pasiones desencadenadas. La lengua de él recorría es parte de su piel expuesta, se sentía rasposa, caliente. Él se quedó quieto un momento y luego la mordisqueó, ella rió un poco. Antes de que la mordida pasara de ser juguetona a dolorosa… Extremadamente dolorosa.

Abrió los ojos, aterrada ante la repentina sensación de que ya no era un sueño. Su adorado príncipe era ahora un pesado bulto sobre ella, una masa de músculos y pelo que la ahogaba, trato de moverse pero aquello la tenía inmovilizada, respirando con fuerza sobre su cuello, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba por la herida hecha. Ella pudo sentir el intento asesino manado por aquella criatura y trato de gritar, de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, deseando que su adorado héroe apareciera para salvarla. Pero apenas logro dar un ligero chillido antes de que el monstruo mordiese con más fuerza y le destrozara la yugular, ahogando cualquier intento de pedir ayuda.

Y mientras la piadosa muerte la abrazaba con lentitud, pensó que ese pudo haber sido el catorce de febrero en que finalmente le hubiera dado los chocolates a su adorado Hatake Kakashi…

**Tercera parte: "Huellas en la nieve de Marzo"**

El equipo siete avanzaba con lentitud entre los nevados caminos del bosque de Konoha. Atentos y con las armas desenfundadas, no había plática entre ellos. Tanto Kakashi como el joven Sasuke Uchiha mantenían el sharingan activado y oteaban los alrededores, alertas al menor movimiento extraño.

El día era claro, sin nubes en el cielo y con un sol que apenas empezaba a derretir el hielo y la nieve acumulados por tres meses. Naruto Uzumaki abandonó por un momento la pose de guardia y se estiró. Kakashi lo miró de soslayo e hizo una seña para que todo el equipo tomara un descanso.

—Esto me está matando. —Sakura Haruno se quedó recargada contra un árbol— Ya tenemos más de un mes revisando este bosque.

—Sólo se trata de un estúpido lobo. —Dijo Naruto sacudiendo la nieve de sus sandalias— Con poner unas cuantas trampas y un buen cebo caerá, dattebayo.

— ¿No supiste lo de Kiyose Akimichi? —Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, al ver la negativa del chico rubio meneó la cabeza— Ese "Estúpido lobo" como le dices, entro en el barrio Akimichi, se coló por la ventana de su habitación y… —Sakura hizo una pausa que tuvo efectos dramáticos. No porque ella lo planeara, la historia le hacía temblar— La devoró casi toda, sólo dejo su cabeza y un brazo.

Naruto tragó saliva, aquello si era preocupante.

—Mmph… No era un shinobi. Cualquiera pudo entrar a su casa.

Sakura se estremeció ante el tono tan frío y despectivo de Sasuke. Por un momento sintió desagrado por él y por su comentario, tenía ganas de reclamarle pero…

—Para ser un genio a veces te portas como un idiota… dattebayo.

La chica se escandalizó por la manera tan directa de Naruto pero su "Yo interno" estaba bastante contento con el comentario. Sasuke lo miró airado.

—Deberíamos de proteger a la gente, no burlarnos así.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero era obvio que las palabras de Naruto le habían molestado. Resopló enfadado y se alejó de ellos. Sakura no estaba segura de si dejarlo ir o seguirlo. Entonces dirigió su mirada a la nieve al pie del árbol. Había una huella de lobo.

La huella indicaba que el animal se había detenido en ese punto. Miró en la dirección opuesta y pudo ver de donde venía. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Naruto, el chico por una vez entendió a la primera y comenzó a caminar cerca de Sakura, con su kunai firmemente sujeto en la mano. Kakashi se dio cuenta del movimiento y se acercó también, con su ojo sharingan viendo en esa dirección.

—No hay nada. —Dijo Kakashi— Por lo menos nada vivo.

Naruto estaba viendo a su maestro, entonces volvió la vista al camino y notó una mancha muy oscura en un claro del bosque.

Sintió un retortijón como si hubiera tomado leche en mal estado. Aquella mancha era de sangre, no era el hecho de ser sangre en sí, era la cantidad de ella lo que lo enfermó.

En el centro de esta, estaba el cadáver de una persona, con las manos heladas levantadas en una última suplica que nunca fue escuchada. Su torso estaba abierto, sin entrañas, era como ver una caja de cartón vacía. Sakura se acerco al chico rubio y de forma inconsciente lo tomó del brazo.

—Pasó anoche. —Kakashi se acercó al cuerpo y lo examinó con detenimiento— Era un ninja, no de nuestra aldea por lo poco que puedo apreciar.

—Quizás cayó en alguna trampa. —Opinó Sasuke con cierto aburrimiento.

—No tenemos nada que haga esta clase de daño, Sasuke. —El ninja copia estaba muy serio, pensativo— Hay señales de lucha. —Señaló algunos troncos astillados y chamuscados— Fue una pelea bastante escandalosa.

—Pero, sensei… —Sakura recuperó la voz— No escuchamos nada anoche.

—Estamos muy lejos de la aldea, necesitarían haber volado la mitad del bosque para que supiéramos que algo pasaba. Este ninja no era un espía, por lo menos no iba hacía Konoha.

—Entonces no era un enemigo. —Sakura se quedó pensando en las consecuencias.

—Si era un aliado cruzando nuestras tierras, vamos a tener mucho papeleo en la mesa del Hokage… —Kakashi suspiró— Y vamos a tener una Tsunade muy enojada, gritándonos a todos.

Naruto levantó la vista al cielo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca y gemía al pensar también en las consecuencias.

—Este año va a apestar como ramen descompuesto…

**Cuarta parte: "Cometas"**

El ninja muerto resulto un mensajero de una aldea menor de regreso a su hogar, las consecuencias de aquel crimen no se hicieron esperar y pronto hubo reclamaciones y murmullos alrededor de todo lo que estaba pasando, un animal común y corriente no podía ser capaz de matar a tres personas de esa manera, especialmente cuando dos de ellas habían resultado ser ninjas perfectamente entrenados para el combate. Durante los días siguientes se hizo muy común ver a los ninjas de Konoha rondando la aldea con las armas desenfundadas y mirando con desconfianza a cualquier animal que asemejara ligeramente a un lobo.

Eso trajo un montón de problemas al clan Inuzuka quien se vio obligado a poner cadenas de identificación visibles a todos sus ninkens. Tsume no dejaba de murmurar acerca de "Los malditos palurdos de la aldea" y se preguntaba si sus hijos y ella no acabarían usando un collar también.

La academia ninja cerraba sus puertas un poco más temprano y las prácticas vespertinas estaban temporalmente vedadas. Había un toque de queda que muchas personas consideraban justas.

Pero para el pequeño Udon aquello era una verdadera injusticia. Especialmente porque la tarde era el momento perfecto para probar su nuevo invento "Una cometa espía"

Un poco después de las seis de la tarde y asegurándose que sus padres no lo habían visto, salió por la ventana llevando su cometa y dejando un clon de tierra acostado en su cama. Nadie notaría su ausencia hasta que el clon se desbaratara y eso si él no llegaba antes, después de todo era un vuelo de "prueba" nada más. El campo de entrenamiento estaba vacío como suponía, así que sin mayor problema corrió y la cometa alzo el vuelo con relativa facilidad, una brisa suave la mantenía estática a la altura adecuada y Udon sonreía pensando en todas las cosas que podían hacer con ese invento suyo.

"Cámaras aéreas, sellos explosivos" Pensó mientras sorbía un inoportuno escurrimiento nasal "podría hacerla más grande y quizás… Volar en una"

Una ráfaga de viento lo tomo desprevenido haciendo que el hilo se tensara más de la cuenta, el pequeño Udon trato de mantenerla quieta pero la tensión fue demasiada y el hilo se rompió mandando el artefacto por encima de las copas de los árboles.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclamó el niño mientras corría detrás de ella— Tardare meses en hacer una nueva si pierdo esta.

Saltó a la rama de un árbol y de ahí se interno en el bosque, sin notar que el sol ya había desaparecido tras las montañas.

Finalmente la encontró colgada en un arbusto, una revisión superficial le mostró que no había daños mayores suspiró aliviado y la desmontó para llevarla de regreso a casa. Entonces notó que sólo una débil luz azul impedía que la oscuridad envolviera todo su alrededor

Sintió un escalofrío, era muy tarde, no sólo porque sus padres lo iban a regañar; además estaba esa sensación de que algo no debería de estar ahí. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ubicar la salida más rápida y optó por saltar entre las ramas de los árboles, justo como había llegado.

Pero al dar el primer salto, algo lo sujeto por el tobillo y lo lanzó con fuerza contra el suelo, atontado alcanzó a levantar la vista y se topo con un par de ojos amarillos, salvajes y crueles que lo miraban por entre una bruma de pelo negro. Trato de gritar, de moverse, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aspirar un inoportuno moco que se resbalaba por su nariz.

Era un poco después de las cinco de la tarde cuando los ninjas encontraron los restos destrozados del pequeño Udon. Junto a su mano ensangrentada estaba la cometa, muy dañada pero aun así intentando levantar el vuelo con la suave brisa de abril, en un día perfecto para volar cometas…

**Continuara…**

** -0-**

**Notas del autor: **_Bueno, pues aqui estoy reposteando este pequeño fic que quedó de un proyecto atrasado, esperando que sea de su agrado y para Kusubana Yoru y su proyecto de fics de terror para este mes de Octubre, pues bien, la matanza ha comenzado :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Quinta parte: "Flores de Mayo"**

Umino Iruka camina con paso silencioso por los pasillos de la academia Ninja, ese día no había clases, todos los chicos permanecían en sus casas en señal de duelo, la muerte del pequeño Udon aun resonaba en sus corazones como el tañer de una campana lejana. Había pasado un mes desde que lo encontraran cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, demasiado cerca de las casas civiles, demasiado cerca de las patrullas ninjas. Y aún así nadie escucho nada. La gente podía aceptar la muerte de un adulto, la pérdida de un ninja, pero que un niño hubiera sido tan… brutalizado. Aquello tocó la vena más sensible de todos en el Konohagakure.

La quinta Hokage estaba en un punto de tensión tan alto que entrar a su oficina por cualquier motivo era un peligro, el consejo de ancianos presionaba, los grupos civiles protestaban y lo que era peor, los ninjas murmuraban.

Demonios, criminales de rangos ridículamente altos, fantasmas, incluso un virus que enloquecía a los animales, cualquier teoría era aceptable para tratar de explicar aquello que en ese momento eran incapaces de explicar.

El clan Inuzuka había abandonado la aldea, no por traición sino porque ya no era seguro para ellos. El consejo aceptó su retiro de la aldea para evitar que las sospechas de los aldeanos recayeran en una familia que ante nada era leal al país del fuego. Pero los aldeanos (Estúpidos y asustados aldeanos) no distinguían un perro de un lobo.

Iruka se detuvo cerca de la puerta de su salón cuando escucho un ruido. Nervioso miró la ventana del pasillo y se dio cuenta que apenas estaba atardeciendo, así que con más calma abrió la puerta y se encontró con todos los niños de su clase con sus padres, reunidos en silencio cerca del pupitre que el niño Udon usara.

—Iruka sensei… —Konohamaru fue el primero en notarlo, quiso sonreír pero solo atino a bajar la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué están todos aquí? —Quiso saber el maestro.

—Ya paso un mes. —Esta vez Moegi fue la que hablo, Konohamaru pensó en venir aquí… Para recordar a Udon… Udon-kun…

La niña trató de hablar más pero el llanto le ganó, se cubrió la cara con las manos y se refugió en el regazo de su madre.

—Trajimos una pequeña ofrenda. —Dijo uno de los adultos mostrando un vistoso ramo de flores blancas— Espero que no sea una molestia.

—Creo que sería apropiado. —Dijo el chuunin instructor.

Las flores fueron dejadas en el pupitre y se hizo un respetuoso silencio. Konohamaru suspiró y empezó a llorar en silencio. Iruka se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras el niño comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

—Duele, sensei, duele…

—Lo sé. —Dijo Iruka—Pero sabremos sobreponernos…

—No, sensei… de verdad, me está doliendo.

Iruka se dio cuenta de que el niño se sujetaba el estomago y lloraba de dolor. Físico, se sintió como un idiota por no notarlo antes y entonces vio que los demás a su alrededor también gemían, en mayor o menor medida.

El terror comenzó a apoderarse de él ¿Acaso estaban envenenados? ¿Las flores? Trató de levantar a la pequeña Moegi y cuando la vio a la cara retrocedió horrorizado.

La boca de la niña estaba deformada con las encías salidas mientras lentamente sus colmillos crecían. Su curioso peinado se desbarataba y una fina capa de vello aparecía sobre su piel. Konohamaru estaba cubierto totalmente de pelo y su llanto de dolor asemejaba más bien el chillido de un cachorro hambriento. Los adultos y los otros niños sufrían una transformación similar. Aterrado retrocedió hacia la puerta de salida, afuera aun podía ver las luces del atardecer. Apretó los dientes y salió corriendo mientras atrás de él escuchaba un incremento de gruñidos animales.

Al llegar a la calle se detuvo y vio una enorme cantidad de lobos deambulando por entre las casas, llevaban restos de ropa encima y muchos luchaban por quitarse las bandas ninjas que aprisionaban sus cabezas. De un modo lo supo, aquellos eran los habitantes de Konoha, todos se habían convertido en lobos.

Pero aquella idea no duró mucho en su cabeza, algo lo derribo con fuerza y le aprisionó el hombro. Una de las personas que se habían transformado en su salón lo alcanzó. Pronto llegaron el resto y comenzaron a tirar de su ropa, de su carne, Umino Iruka comenzó a gritar y gritar mientras aquella manada lo destrozaba lenta y eficientemente.

Los gritos cesaron cuando se levantó de la cama, sudoroso y pálido, pero vivo. Temblando fue hasta el baño y se enjuago la cara varias veces tratando de aceptar que aquello había sido una pesadilla. Demasiado real, demasiado dolorosa, pero una pesadilla al fin y al cabo. Escucho una serie de murmullos bajo la ventana de su departamento y se asomó.

El día apenas estaba comenzando y la calle estaba muy activa, con gente yendo en diferentes direcciones, pero no era la actividad acostumbrada, había miedo en sus rostros y los Anbus saltaban por encima de los techos, frenéticos, como hormigas encontrando un obstáculo en su camino, aquello alarmó al chuunin instructor quien se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y sin pensarlo mucho saltó en la dirección a donde los Anbus se dirigían.

La entrada de la florería de los Yamanaka estaba rodeada por el cuerpo de seguridad de Konoha. Iruka logró hacerse paso entre los ninjas y con el corazón en la garganta se asomó al interior.

Con un poco de alivio pudo ver a Ino y su padre de pie a un lado del mostrador mientras un Anbu los interrogaba. Pero su alivio se oscureció al ver un cadáver semi destrozado sobre un atado de flores. Los blancos pétalos de las flores de mayo manchados con sangre.

**Sexta parte: "Aperitivo Nocturno"**

Teuchi, el dueño del Ichiraku, miró con tristeza la calle vacía y suspiró resignado. No había mucho que hacer al respecto por el momento. El miedo estaba presente en la villa y se hacía más obvio durante la noche. Las ventas de casi todos los negocios habían bajado de forma alarmante.

Por eso había decidido cerrar más tarde, aun con la advertencia de sus allegados y el posible toque de queda que se avecinaba. No era un rebelde de las reglas, pero necesitaba por lo menos sacar algo para mantenerse a flote, subir los precios no era una opción y se negaba a abandonar la aldea como muchos comerciantes empezaban a hacerlo. El nació y vivió en Konoha y ahí es donde moriría cuando fuese más viejo.

Así que decidió esperar hasta el anochecer con la esperanza de que algún cliente apareciera. Pero al dar las siete de la tarde se dio cuenta que nadie iba a llegar. Derrotado decidió irse a su casa. Pero no bien había empezado a apagar las estufas escuchó un movimiento a sus espaldas, no se sorprendió mucho en realidad, tomando en cuenta que la mayoría de sus clientes eran ninjas, las apariciones silenciosas eran algo común.

—Bienvenido. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y saludando cordialmente— Oh vaya, que sorpresa, no es común verlo tan tarde por estos lugares.

El recién llegado solo sonrió con amabilidad y tomó asiento mientras Teuchi, alegre por el cliente de último momento, encendía una estufa.

—Me imagino que será lo de costumbre. —El cocinero comenzaba a escurrir los espárragos— Sólo tardaré un momento ¿Los va a querer para llevar?

Levantó la vista y vio a su cliente por el reflejo de unas cazuelas colgadas sobre la estufa. Desde ahí notó que estaba muy inquieto. Agitado, miraba nervioso de un lado a otro y eso no era normal, tampoco la forma en que estaba rasguñando el mostrador. Teuchi se dio vuelta con cautela mientras que la luna llena se asomaba lentamente por encima de las casa de Konoha.

La visión que tuvo después le pareció irreal, como algo sacado de la imaginación voraz de algún alcohólico, el cliente, una persona usualmente pequeña y tranquila estaba creciendo de tamaño, su cara se llenaba de vello, asi como sus manos que empezaban a deformarse, crujiendo lentamente, sonaban como palomitas calentándose. El instinto le grito que corriera, pero algo más lo detenía, y era el hecho de ver a una persona que conocía, convirtiéndose en algo que definitivamente no conocía.

Finalmente la persona alzó la cabeza y gritó, pero su grito se deformó, convirtiéndose en el bajo y aterrador aullido de un lobo.

Teuchi logró zafarse de aquella visión y tomó una cazuela de gran tamaño para defenderse, pero la criatura se la quitó de un manotazo y después, saltando sobre el mostrador lo sujeto del cuello atrayéndolo a sus fauces.

Y en aquella tranquila noche de Junio el viejo Teuchi murió viendo la luna llena sobre los cielos de su ciudad.

**Séptima parte: "Los fuegos del Tanabata"**

Cuando Konohamaru Sabutori le dijo a su tío que el festival Tanabata se había suspendido, esperaba una reacción un poco más comprensiva, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada de lado y un alzamiento de hombros.

—Era lógico, muchacho, hay demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse en estos días.

El hombre le despeinó el cabello y se alejo mientras sacaba un cigarro de su chaleco. Konohamaru le miró, sintiéndose ofendido ya que parecía que todas las personas que conocía no estaban entendiendo la tragedia que aquello implicaba.

Desde la muerte de su compañero Udon y la mudanza forzada de Moegi a la capital, el nieto del cuarto hokage se había quedado solo, Las clases se habían limitado demasiado y con el forzado toque de queda desde la muerte del comerciante Teuchi, el convivir con sus compañeros de clase era un poco más que imposible.

Aquel festival lo veía como una oportunidad única de salir y tratar de olvidar todo aquello que lo entristecía, de darse un pequeño respiro ya que incluso, Ebisu, el Jounin especialista y mentor personal del chico, se había ausentado por las constantes patrullas en búsqueda de aquella "criatura asesina" que tenía al pueblo acobardado.

Acobardado, esa era la palabra, la gente se había convertido en una partida de nenitas asustadas que murmuraban por los rincones. Si la abuela Tsunade le dejara, él mismo podría encargarse de aquella cosa y tener el festival en paz, incluso podría ganarse un lugar en el monte de los kages de la aldea.

Pero ahora solo le restaba resignarse y quedarse en su cuarto pensando que ese sin duda era el peor día de toda su vida.

—Es Julio, hace calor y ni siquiera puedo ir al rio a bañarme. —Se quejó en voz alta— ¡Esto apesta!

—Y deberías pasar tres días en el bosque sin poder usar un baño, dattebayo.

— ¡Naruto-niichan!

El ninja rubio apareció justo al doblar la esquina, se saludaron e intercambiaron un par de puñetazo en broma.

—Te has vuelto más fuerte, Konohamaru. —Rió Naruto sobándose un hombro— Sigue así y podrás vencer a cualquiera.

—Sí… —El chico sonrió pero el gusto no le duró mucho— ¿Supiste que el festival Tanabata fue suspendido?

—Lo escuche después del funeral de Teuchi-san…

A pesar de su corta edad, Konohamaru sabía que era el dolor de perder a una persona querida y sabía que aquel vendedor de ramen fue quizá la única persona que jamás se enojo o riñó a Naruto nunca. Se hizo un rato de silencio y finalmente Naruto levantó la vista y mirando a ambos lado de la calle se aseguró que nadie los veía.

—Tengo algo especial para ti pero prométeme que lo mantendrás en secreto.

El niño asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Naruto sonrió y de forma discreta le entregó un paquete de vistosos colores que reconoció de inmediato.

— ¡Son fuegos artificiales!

—Pero no lo digas tan alto, dattebayo. —Naruto parecía preocupado de que los vieran— Los saque de contrabando cuando regresábamos de la aldea vecina. Si Kakashi sensei o Sakura-chan —Tragó saliva— Se enteran, voy a tener muchos problemas.

—Está bien, está bien… —Dijo el niño sin apartar la vista de su regalo.

Entonces sintió que Naruto lo tomaba de los hombros y lo hacía mirarlo a la cara. Los ojos azules del chico estaban muy serios.

—Prométeme, por favor prométeme que los usaras mañana.

—Naruto nii-chan…

—Te hablo muy en serio, dattebayo. —Naruto apretó gentilmente sus hombros, para resaltar la seriedad del asunto— Úsalos en el día y en el campo de entrenamiento más cerca de tu casa.

Konohamaru quiso protestar, decirle a Naruto que el chiste de los fuegos artificiales era verlos en la noche, especialmente en la noche del festival, pero solo pudo bajar la cabeza y asentir. Naruto sonrió y después de despedirse se alejo de ahí tratando de no verse muy sospechoso. Konohamaru simplemente se echó el paquete bajo el brazo y regresó a su casa.

Un poco más tarde, ya en la comodidad de su habitación, el nieto del antiguo hokage no pedía dejar de pensar en el paquete de vistosos colores que guardaba bajo una tabla cerca de su futon, era como si le estuvieran llamado, provocándolo a que los usara.

—Si no uso los que hacen ruido… —Pensó en voz alta— Nadie lo notaría hasta la mañana siguiente. —Miró de nuevo la tabla que ocultaba su tesoro— Naruto-niichan no se tiene que enterar.

Con esta idea sacó la bolsa de su escondite y asegurándose de que nadie notaría su ausencia, salió en dirección a los campos de entrenamiento.

No era muy tarde, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y ya no había nadie por los alrededores, los ANBU y los otros equipos ninjas estarían en las zonas exteriores, vigilando constantemente el área, no había manera de que algo o alguien pasara desapercibido.

Sacó el primer paquete de petardos, sonrió al ver que tenían un sello de activación por chakra, sin duda eran solo para festivales autorizados, solo un ninja podía activarlos. Coloco su dedo en el sello y lanzó una pequeña cantidad de chakra, hubo un ligero destello y lazó el paquete, las bengalas chisporrotearon en el suelo con diferentes colores y se apagaron, dejando en el aire un ligero olor a pólvora.

—Feliz Tanabata. —Dijo en voz baja y luego miro al cielo— Estos para ti, Udon.

Sacó otro paquete de bengalas y los lanzo, estas fueron un poco más ruidosas y las chispas de colores se dispararon un poco más altas. Entre las luces vio la cara de Udon, sonriendo mientras esa eterna humedad se resbalaba por su nariz.

Sacó unos pequeños cohetes y recordó a Moegi, su amiga quien había abandonado la aldea junto con su familia, junto con muchas familias que ya no se sentían seguras. Los encendió y las pequeñas luces estallaron antes de llegar a la copa de los árboles.

—Maldito monstruo. —Pensó el niño ya sin el ánimo inicial— Ojala lo pudiera tener enfrente para demostrarle que no debe de meterse con mis amigos.

Lanzó un par de petardos más y noto que estos eran más brillantes que los primeros. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido "Demasiado rápido" pensó pero no estaba muy preocupado, su casa estaba muy cerca y la luz de la luna iluminaba los senderos perfectamente.

Buscó en la bolsa y sacó un tubo de cartón un poco más grande que el resto, tenía un sello de chakra y una etiqueta que decía "Bala de plata, señal de auxilio, uso exclusivo de equipos de rescate"

—Demasiado ruidoso. —Pensó en voz alta— Quizás en otra ocasión…

Lo iba a guardar en su bolsa de nuevo cuando escuchó un ruido tras los arbustos cercanos a él. No pensó en nada extraño hasta que una enorme masa oscura salió de ellos.

Todo dejo de ser real en ese momento, era como si estuviera en un genjutsu… pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era, aquella cosa se irguió, mostrando un cuerpo lleno de pelo, con una forma vagamente humana, enorem y con las facciones inconfundibles de un lobo.

De un hombre-lobo.

Los ojos amarillos de aquella criatura se clavaron de lleno en la pequeña figura de Konohamaru y lanzando una especie de gruñido comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta él, como si disfrutara el pánico del niño.

Konohamaru no sentía las piernas, era como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciera, solo podía ver los enormes dientes de aquella cosa que se acercaba a él y esos ojos amarillos que no dejaban de mirarlo.

De alguna manera logró dar un paso atrás y tropezó, se quedó sentado en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de aquella criatura, sin soltar aquel tubo de cartón y pólvora, que quizás sería su último contacto con la vida.

Y amanere de un impulso reflejo, o quizá por una necesidad de sobrevivencia, apretó el pequeño cohete y lanzó una descarga de chakra al sello. Se hizo un leve silencio y después vino un chorro de luz y un silbido que rompió la tranquilidad de la noche.

El proyectil se estrello en el ojo izquierdo de la criatura, esta levantó la cabeza al cielo aullando de dolor y manoteando desesperada por quitarse aquel objeto que chisporroteaba y hacia un ruido molesto, agito la cabeza y finalmente salto entre los arbustos de donde había salido mientras el luminoso objeto se perdía junto con él. Dos segundos después una marejada de ninjas de alto nivel y Anbu aparecieron, rodeando a Konohamaru quien apenas empezaba a recuperar un poco la conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Y muchos, muchos años después, él recordaría aquel día como el mejor festival de Tanabata de toda su vida.

**Octava parte: "El triunfo de la lógica y el trabajo duro"**

La noticia del encuentro del nieto del tercer hokage con el monstruo corrió como reguero de pólvora, era aterrador pero también daba esperanza; si la criatura sangraba significaba que podía morir y si la habían mutilado una vez, entonces podrían hacerlo de nuevo. Pasaron los días y las semanas. La criatura había desaparecido y por un poco de tiempo surgía la esperanza de que había sido lo último que se sabría de ella.

Pero con la llegada de la luna de Agosto, la angustia también llegaba a los corazones de Konoha.

—Deberíamos de llenar el bosque con sellos explosivos. —Dijo uno de los usuales clientes a aquel bar en el centro del pueblo— y poner algo de carnada, en cuanto el monstruo lo pise ¡Boom! Se acabó el problema.

—El problema es que es un hombre lobo. —Dijo otro hombre dejando su vaso de Sake en la mesa— A esos solo se les mata con un objeto de plata.

—Entonces construyamos katanas de plata y kunais, y estrellas shuriken.

Murmullos generales de aprobación, hasta que escucharon una risita de burla que crispó los nervios de la mayoría de los presentes.

Ebisu, el ninja especialista, estaba sentado en un rincón del bar, bebiendo tranquilamente hasta el momento en que mencionaron al monstruo.

—El joven Sabutori es un niño con una imaginación muy activa. —Dijo mirando a los comensales— Si el asesino usaba una capa de piel, vio un hombre lobo, si hubiese usado una armadura de escamas, hubiese visto un dragón.

—Un dragón no devora a la gente como lo hace este monstruo y especialmente no sale a cazar a la luz de la luna llena.

—Patrañas usadas por algún enemigo de Konoha para desestabilizarnos. —Ebisu calló los murmullos de aprobación— Yo les aseguro que "el asesino de la luna llena" no es más monstruo que cualquiera de nosotros.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo han capturado Ebisu-san? —Preguntó el cantinero— Ni los mejores equipos de rastreo lo han encontrado.

— ¿No fue usted uno de los primeros en pedir que sacrificaran a los ninkens del clan Inuzuka? —Retrucó Ebisu, haciendo que el cantinero bajara la cabeza— Gracias a su miedo por los "monstruos" perdimos a nuestros mejores rastreadores.

La gente se sumió en un incomodo silencio. Ebisu se levantó de la mesa y se acomodó sus gafas oscuras mientras barría a la gente del lugar.

—Deberían de dejarse de esas tonterías de monstruos y quimeras y apoyar más a nuestros ninjas. Ese asesino caerá con la investigación y el trabajo duro. —Caminó hasta la puerta y vio con despreció un símbolo de plata colocado en el dintel— Y los amuletos mágico no los van a proteger, de esos estoy seguro.

Con esto abandonó la cantina y se encaminó a su casa, sintiendo que por lo menos había metido algo de razón en aquellas cabezas tan duras.

Pero el pequeño Konohamaru era harina de otro costal, había contado su historia a los Anbus y a la hokage, con tanto detalle que muchos estaban tentados a creerle, pero no él, sabía de la imaginación de ese niño y de cómo podía a llegar a creer en sus propias alucinaciones.

Miró al cielo y vio que la luna ya se alzaba sobre el poblado, la cubrían algunas nubes, así que las calles estaban más iluminadas por las farolas, pero desiertas. A excepción de algo que se movía furtivo entre los callejones más oscuros que rodeaban la calle principal. Ebisu fingió no haber visto nada y sonrió mientras se acomodaba sus lentes; el insensato que lo seguía iba a aprender a no jugar con un jounin de su nivel.

En un solo movimiento realizó la técnica de sustitución y apareció justo donde debería de estar el acechador, solo para encontrarse con la calle desierta. Extrañado miro alrededor, afinando sus sentidos para percibir cualquier rastro de chakra dejado por alguien, pero no había nada.

—Extraño. —Dijo en voz alta acomodándose los anteojos por enésima vez.

Entonces escuchó una especie de gruñido o algo similar a sus espaldas. Giró en redondo mientras el kunai ya estaba saliendo con puntería, incluso antes de pensarlo realmente. El arma brillo un instante antes de perderse en la oscuridad del callejón.

Hubo un silencio, el arma jamás llego a golpear la pared. Ebisu permaneció atento mientras las nubes se movían dejando al descubierto a la luna llena y esta iluminaba el callejón. Vacio.

Entonces escuchó un sonido de algo metálico cayendo a sus espaldas, esta vez se giró lentamente y vio el kunai que había lanzado justo a sus pies, levanto la vista mientras escuchaba una respiración pesada.

Justo frente a él estaba la criatura, exactamente como Konohamaru la había descrito. Una enorme bestia con rasgos ligeramente humanos y sin el ojo izquierdo.

"Es un genjutsu" pensó "un disfraz muy realista" Pues si ese era el caso no se iba a dejar impresionar, de ninguna manera. Levantó las manos para iniciar una pose de defensa y entonces la criatura se acercó a él, tan rápido que pensó que se había tele-transportado. Un dolor punzante le sacudió el cuerpo y trató de gritar mientras no separaba la vista de su atacante pero su garganta no le respondía. Volvió a sentir el dolor y supo que aquel monstruo le había enterrado las garras en el pecho y estaba apretando su corazón.

Levantó las manos en un gesto torpe y descoordinado, tratando de alcanzar el rostro del enemigo y cuando pudo le sujeto el pelo de rostro con los dedos ya insensibles, jaló un par de veces mientras perdía fuerza en los brazos y comprobaba que no se trataba de una máscara. Trato una vez más de gritar de hacer un último esfuerzo, pero el monstruo le mostró los dientes y le mordió la cara, arrancándole la piel como si fuera una máscara de látex.

Y eso fue todo para la lógica y el trabajo duro…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas que no deberían de esta aquí:**

_Preparándonos__ en la recta final, este es sin duda el fic más corto que haya hecho (que no sea un one shot) pero sin duda bastante satisfactorio._


	3. Chapter 3

**Novena parte: "Los ciervos"**

Shikaku Nara miró por la ventana de su casa el enorme bosque que se pertenecía a su clan, una reservación para ciervos que había visto crecer, vivir y morir a cientos de ellos por generaciones.

Y ahora, ese lugar tan familiar, tan común en su vida, era una siniestra amenaza que se cernía sobre su familia y amigos.

—Que problemático. —Dijo en voz alta.

Tres semanas atrás el ninja especialista Ebisu había desaparecido de la aldea, tan sólo quedaba de él un rastro de sangre que se perdía en la reservación, aparte de esos y sus anteojos oscuros, no había ni la menor traza de su cadáver por ningún lugar.

Porque había que asumirlo, la cantidad de sangre encontrada en aquel callejón era demasiada, nadie podía vivir con una hemorragia de ese tamaño.

Después de eso las cosas fueron cada vez peor y peor. Los aldeanos comenzaban a organizarse en pequeños grupos de casería, incluso habían negociado con ninjas de otras aldeas para la protección de sus casas.

Problemático, problemático.

Miró una vez más por la ventana, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, tan sólo una leve luz rojiza agonizando tras las copas de los árboles y pronto la luna llena se asomaría gloriosa en el cielo. Aquella maldita luna llena.

—Mirar tanto la ventana no va a impedir que anochezca Shii-kun.

El hombre miró por encima de su hombro. Yoshino, su esposa, estaba parada en el quicio de la puerta, un poco expectante, un poco nerviosa.

—No creo que esa cosa salte por la ventana ¿Sabes?

Lo había dicho de broma, pero la reacción de la mujer le mostró que había sido mala idea, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló con fuerza, alejándolo de ahí y antes de que él pudiera protestar, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza mientras se escuchaba claramente un sollozo contenido.

—No vuelvas a decir eso… Nunca.

Shikaku la rodeo con sus brazos lentamente mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de ella.

—Lo lamento, estuvo fuera de lugar…

En ese momento Shikamaru apareció por el pasillo, los miró un instante y dando un bufido de fastidio se dio la vuelta.

—Para eso tiene un cuarto privado.

— ¡Más respeto para tus padres! —Shikaku soltó a su esposa— Y para tu información no estábamos haciendo nada extraño.

Padre e Hijo se miraron feo por un instante y después sonrieron un poco.

—Voy por el tablero de shogi. —Dijo Shikamaru— Ya puse todos los sellos alrededor de la casa y en el establo de los ciervos… Va a ser una noche muy larga.

— ¿Crees que esos sellos sirvan? —Preguntó Yoshino

—Por lo menos tendremos una oportunidad de movernos. —Explicó Shikaku— Además por lo que sabemos no ataca más que a personas solas, me supongo que así le es menos problemático.

—Hablas de esa cosa como si fuera algo inteligente.

—Y lo es. —Shikaku se llevo las manos a la nuca— Cada ataque ha sido planeado de antemano, buscó la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y nunca dudo… Si es un animal, es la criatura más endemoniadamente inteligente que he visto.

Yoshino asintió con la cabeza mientras un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La descripción del pequeño Konohamaru sobre el ser que lo atacó ya había sido comentada por todos en la aldea y ella no podía apartar de su mente aquella escalofriante imagen.

—Papá…

Shikamaru estaba de nuevo en la habitación, el rostro serio, un ligero tic cerca de su ceja. Shikaku supo interpretar aquello. Correctamente.

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó mientras salía de la habitación junto con él.

—Hace un momento escuche algo extraño, cerca de los establos. —Shikamaru fue directo donde estaban las armas— No quise salir pero me parece que pasó sin activar los sellos.

—El animal más endemoniadamente listo que haya visto… Qué problemático.

— ¿Kunais y sellos explosivos? —Preguntó Shikamaru mientras revisaba las fundas de armas.

—Bengalas, necesitaremos proyectar muchas…

Hubo un grito, un largo y escalofriante grito de agonía que les erizo los cabellos de la nuca, después vino otro y uno más. Tardaron en entender que no se trataba de gritos humanos.

— ¡Mierda, los ciervos! —Gritó Shikaku corriendo a la salida. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien se le adelanto llevando una katana ya desenvainada— ¡Yoshino!

El hombre maldijo mientras su esposa se perdía en la oscuridad. Un grueso banco de nubes había tapado la luna y no se podía ver nada en lo absoluto. Shikamaru se le emparejo y antes de dar un paso más hubo una explosión que ilumino la noche.

Por un breve instante pudo ver una escena que le heló la sangre. Aquella criatura, mitad humana mitad animal se alzaba sobre Yoshino quien ahora parecía muy pequeña y frágil.

— ¡Estamos en su punto ciego, papá! —Gritó Shikamaru sacando un kunai de su pernera. El hombre entendió e imitando el gesto de su hijo lanzó su arma también.

En una segunda explosión vieron a Yoshino, sola e inerte en el piso.

— ¡Yoshino! —Gritó Shikaku abrazando el cuerpo de su mujer— ¡Resiste, llamaremos a un medico! —Hubo un instante de silencio, ella no reaccionaba y Shikaku sintió un nudo en la garganta— Kamisama… Por favor, no a ella, no…

Apretó los ojos sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a correr por su cara. Entonces algo muy suave le acarició la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos. Las nubes se habían apartado y ahora la luna iluminaba el claro donde se encontraban. Yoshino tenía los ojos entreabiertos y trataba de sonreír.

—Esquivo los kunai. —Dijo débilmente—Pero se asusto y saltó por encima de mí…. Creo que me golpeo un poco.

Shikaku pudo respirar y besó la frente de su esposa.

—Papá… Creo que tienes que ver esto.

Shikaku ayudó a Yoshino a levantarse, entonces vieron lo que señalaba Shikamaru y ambos se estremecieron.

—**0—**

Inoichi Yamanaka y Choza Akimichi estaban parados al lado de Shikaku. Era la mañana siguiente y los tres hombres observaban aquel festín de sangre que se había convertido el establo de los Nara.

—Eran quince ciervos. —Dijo Shikaku mirando el lugar— Los teníamos aquí porque ya estaban algo viejos para pastar solos… Pero aun así eran quince animales grandes.

—Aquí no hay suficiente ni para hacer un animal pequeño. —Choza se cruzó de brazos, tratando de aparentar un poco de indiferencia.

—Los mató y los destazo. —Shikaku pensaba— Nosotros no éramos a los que perseguía. Simplemente éramos un obstáculo en su camino.

—Pero… Estaba matando gente. —-Comentó Inoichi

—Quizás ahora que el nieto del tercero lo hirió cambió su jugada. Algo menos… problemático.

—Por alguna razón no me la creo. —Dijo Choza muy pensativo.

—Yo tampoco, pero pensar en que esa cosa esta preparando un plan de respaldo me pone demasiado nervioso. —Dijo Shikaku mientras con sus dos amigos abandonaban aquel lugar.

**Decima parte: "Descubrimiento"**

El consejo ciudadano de Konoha se había anotado una victoria al lograr convencer a los ancianos y a la quinta hokage de que ellos deberían de montar su propia defensa en caso de que los ninjas no estuviesen a la mano para ayudar. Aquello fue un golpe bajo al ya de por si maltrecho orgullo de varios Shinobis que no lograban entender como aquella cosa se seguía pasando por entre sus manos sin que pudieran atraparla.

Los gennin más jóvenes habían regresado al servicio activo después de más de seis meses de la muerte del pequeño Udon. Aunque solo se les daban misiones de muy, muy bajo perfil.

—Recolectar botellas para reciclaje… ¡Qué impropio!

Hanabi Hyuuga detuvo el pequeño carrito que jalaba y por enésima vez expresó su descontento. Y por enésima vez Konohamaru Sabutori pensó que lo seguían castigando a pesar de que él había herido al monstruo.

—Es mejor que quedarse en la casa a estudiar. —Konohamaru tomó el asa del carrito y comenzó a arrastrarlo— Genma Shiranui es un maestro muy molesto.

—Ni siquiera nos dejan regresar a la escuela. —Hanabi se detuvo y recogió una caja con botellas que habían dejado a la puerta de una casa— Mi padre dice que pronto se dará con el monstruo y todo regresara a la normalidad.

Konohamaru solo asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba en la criatura y en cómo le había arrebatado a sus amigos y a su maestro, se sintió indignado y molesto consigo mismo, ese cohete debió de haberle perforado la cabeza y no solo un ojo.

Entonces una idea brillo en su cabeza. Tal vez si usara más pólvora en el tubo. Y el cohete tuviera la punta de plata…

— ¿Konohamaru-kun?

El chico despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que casi se habían salido de la ruta de recolección. Se sintió avergonzado y trató de encontrar una salida rápida.

— ¡Vamos a esa casa! —Dijo señalando inmediatamente una puerta que le era familiar.

Tocaron un par de veces y esperaron, la puerta se abrió y una persona conocida fue a atender.

—Es un placer verlo de nuevo, Iruka-sensei —Sonrió la niña al reconocerlo— Estamos recolectando botella y material reciclable

—Me parece que tengo algunas cosas en la parte de atrás. —Dijo el hombre mientras los invitaba a pasar— Aunque no estoy seguro. Estuve en una misión varias semanas.

—Sensei…

— ¿Pasa algo, Konohamaru?

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasó a usted en el ojo?

Hubo un instante de silencio, silencio intenso. Hanabi no entendía porque las cosas se habían puesto así por una pregunta inocente.

—Esto… —Iruka se tocó un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo— Un accidente, tu sabes, a veces no somos tan rápidos como quisiéramos.

El niño asintió varias veces con la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Iruka tomó una caja de botellas vacías que estaba cerca de la cocina y se las entregó. Mantuvieron la vista fija uno en el otro, sin decirse nada más.

—Nos tenemos que ir. —Dijo abruptamente el chiquillo— Lo veremos otro día Iruka sensei.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y el niño le hizo una reverencia, sacando casi a empellones a la hija menor de Hiashi Hyuuga.

Konohamaru se llevó el carrito, casi corriendo mientras Hanabi lo seguía tratando de mantenerle el paso. Finalmente el chico se detuvo, cerca de la torre del Hokage y pateo el carrito, las botellas se sacudieron amenazándose con caer. Hanabi dio dos pasos inseguros hacía el chico que parecía muy alterado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Pregunto ella con mucha prudencia.

—Es él… —Dijo con voz llorosa— ¡Es él!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Hanabi parecía preocupada

—Yo… Yo… —Konohamaru miró a su compañera— Nada… Sólo pensé una tontería

Antes de que la niña pudiera decir algo, el chico se dio la vuelta y se despidió, alejándose a grandes zancadas, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Lo había descubierto, no podía ser de otra manera.

Y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa…

Umino Iruka era el hombre-lobo.

**Onceava parte: "terror de noviembre"**

"Tenga honor, mátese" decía una "No hay dignidad en una vida como la suya, acabe con eso" decía otra, y varias más por el estilo durante casi un mes. Y él sabía de quien eran. Pero no podía hacer nada, o no quería.

Lanzó la última carta al fuego de la estufa y fue a sentarse al sillón de la sala, aquél mueble occidental era el único lujo que se permitía en su hogar. Miró la ventana frente a él y supo que pronto saldría la luna, que el sopor volvería, el poder…

El ambicioso Mizuki trató de vengarse y usar las pociones de Orochimaru para volverse más fuerte, fue derrotado por Naruto y aunque él había ayudado en todo lo que pudo, realmente la victoria era del muchacho rubio, nada más.

Umino Iruka era sólo un espectador en el despertar de un héroe.

Aquello le atormentaba y le sacudía, no iba a quedarse así de tranquilo, tenía que hacer algo. Por eso una helada noche de diciembre fue a donde sabía que estaban los restos del laboratorio de Orochimaru y comenzó a revisar los despojos, notas quemadas aquí y allá, pequeños trazos de un experimento más grande, tramas que poco a poco comenzaron a tener lógica. Paso exactamente un año armando aquel rompecabezas de notas hasta que finalmente, en la víspera de haber encontrado los restos, el experimento final estaba listo. La aguja que atravesó su medula espinal, fue en comparación, menos dolorosa que la sustancia que deposito en su cuerpo; fue como si lava ardiente se expandiera dentro de él, gritó con todas sus fuerzas y perdió el conocimiento, solo para despertar horas después, sin heridas ni consecuencias, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Frustrado dejó aquel experimento y en un arranque de furia muy poco común en él, voló la cueva y se aseguró de que nadie pudiera llegar a ella o averiguar que él había estado haciendo aquellos experimentos prohibidos. Quizás era su destino, entonces, permanecer en las sombras, dejando que todos se le adelantaran, que hasta el más pequeño de su clase fuera mejor que él…

La primera luna llena del año le sacó de su depresión, un dolor brutal le arrancó de la cama y lo hizo salir corriendo de su casa mientras se arrancaba las ropas que usaba para dormir. Su cuerpo se movía sólo, como un pedazo de metal atraído a un imán, los bosques lo reclamaban, trató de gritar, de pedir ayuda pero su garganta estaba cerrada, oprimida por otro sonido que también exigía salir; finalmente al poner un pie en la espesura pudo liberar aquel grito que le estallaba en el pecho, convirtiéndose después en un aullido que anunciaba el cambio final en su vida.

Lamentó la muerte de Izumo, él y su viejo amigo Kotetsu habían sido grandes compañeros de aventuras, lamentó la muerte de la joven Akimichi, lloró la muerte del pequeño Udón… Pero se dio cuenta de que no sentía empatía alguna por aquellas muertes, pese a que los trató y llegó a querer se habían vuelto bajas distantes en su conciencia. Sabía que había sido él, no recordaba los detalles, pero estaban las sensaciones, la satisfacción del miedo, de la persecución, del dolor… El glorioso festín de la carne desgarrándose, las muertes habían sido lamentables, pero necesarias, se dio cuenta de que ahora era más perceptivo, más rápido, pronto dejaría de ser un escollo en la historia y podría reclamar su merecido lugar en las leyendas ninjas, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que el pequeño Konohamaru le reventó una señal luminosa en la cara… Y descubriera si secreto.

Sintió el primer impulso, un ardor en el vientre, pronto saldría la luna llena y él no debía de permanecer en su casa, se desnudó completamente y salió por una ventana que daba directo a la muralla de la aldea, hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos provocando que el chakra desviara la luz visible alrededor de él, en ese momento era invisible ante el ojo común tan sólo el tiempo necesario, la transformación era dolorosa pero dulce, era el momento oscuro que precedía a la gloriosa claridad. Y mientras pasaba por ese momento, su conciencia humana se desvanecía con un único pensamiento: "Konohamaru Sarutobi debería de morir"

**Doceava parte: "Bala de plata"**

Naruto miró por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba y maldijo para sus adentros, afuera la tormenta había arreciado, volviendo prácticamente imposible salir… O entrar.

"Mi equipo, mis amigos están allá afuera" Pensó sintiendo como la indignación crecía en su pecho "Y yo aquí haciendo el papel de un niñero…"

La orden fue específica y tajante. Naruto era la única persona que podía controlar al nieto del tercer Hokage y en esos días de inseguridad era mejor mantenerlo seguro, aunque aún no se lograba determinar la inteligencia del monstruo, Tsunade no quería correr riesgos con el único testigo visual de aquella criatura, el resto del equipo siete estaba afuera, patrullando a pesar de la tormenta de nieve.

La casa de los Sarutobi estaba tibia, gracias a una buena chimenea, había bocadillos y lugares muy cómodos para descansar, cosa que sólo lograba provocarle más incomodidad a Naruto. Él quería estar afuera, con frío y privaciones, pero ayudando a su equipo.

Miró la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Konohamaru y suspiró, el chico estaba pasando por un mal momento también; había perdido a su maestro y a sus amigos y algunas personas se burlaban de él por lo que juraba que había visto. Aunque muchos le creían, sin duda era molesto tener que estar siendo señalado por otros.

Mientras tanto Konohamaru terminaba lo que él llamaba "Su arma definitiva" Una bengala con más pólvora y un proyectil con una punta de plata, afilada como un kunai. Sin duda eso bastaría para detener al monstruo.

… Para matar a Umino Iruka…

Se hizo un nudo en su garganta y apretó el proyectil contra su pecho, mientras un mar de sentimientos encontrados le golpeaban ¿Cómo enfrentar al mejor maestro que había tenido? ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos y matarlo?

Naruto levantó la cabeza y automáticamente se llevó una mano a la funda de su pierna, listo para sacar un kunai. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

"El monstruo simplemente la hubiese tirado" Pensó el chico relajándose "Aunque es muy extraño que alguien esté aquí a estas horas. Con cautela se acercó a la puerta y puso la mano en el pestillo.

― ¿Eres tu Naruto? ―Dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la puerta― ¡Abre la puerta, me estoy congelando!

― ¿Iruka-sensei? ―Naruto se apresuró a abrir la puerta― Esta helando allá afuera, dattebayo…

―Si… Me di cuenta. ―Dijo Iruka sonriendo mientras se sacudía la nieve― Pero decidí a hacerte compañía ahora que estoy temporalmente licenciado.

"Podrían ser años" Pensó Naruto apretando los labios "Las heridas en su ojo hacen muy difícil que le puedan poner otro ojo… ¿Cómo se lo lastimó de esa manera, dattebayo?"

― ¿Naruto? ― Iruka lo sacó de su ensoñación― Te quedaste un momento viendo el vacío.

―Lo… Lo lamento sensei. ―El chico se sintió avergonzado― Pase, le prepararé algo de Té.

― ¿Dónde están los padres de Konohamaru? ―Preguntó casualmente Iruka mientras se sentaba en un cojin.

―Me dijeron que están atrapados en una posada, un par de kilómetros al este. Nada grave, pero no llegaran hasta mañana en la tarde. ―Respondió Naruto desde la cocina.

―Ya veo. ―Iruka estudiaba atentamente su entorno― Entonces solo están aquí.

―Bueno, tan sólo por el momento… ―Naruto salía de la cocina cuando se quedó parado en el quicio de la puerta― Algo no anda bien.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Es como si alguien más estuviera en la casa… No logro entender…

―Pero usted si… ¿Verdad Iruka sensei?

Konohamaru entro lentamente a la sala, llevaba su bengala en la mano, apretándola con fuerza mientras se ponía al lado de Naruto.

―Konohamaru-chan. ―Iruka sonrió afable― ¿Cómo te has sentido?

―Traicionado. ―Respondió rápidamente el niño― Por usted.

Naruto giró la cabeza, viendo primero al chico y después a su maestro, Iruka estaba ocultando cierta tensión muscular, podía notarlo, mientras aquella sensación de peligro aumentaba cada vez más.

―Todo lo hago por el bien, mayor, por una aldea más fuerte. ―Iruka se dio cuenta de que no serviría mentir.

― ¡Usted ha matado a mucha gente! ―Estalló el niño mientras las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos― ¡usted es el hombre lobo!

Naruto sintió que el aire se congelaba a su alrededor y la aprensión le atenazaba la garganta, era una acusación terrible y lo peor era que Iruka no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, permanecía sentado en el cojín en una postura tradicional, sonriendo con displicencia.

―Iruka sensei…

―Por favor, Naruto, no me mires así. Tú especialmente sabes lo que es guardar una bestia en tu interior…

― ¡Yo no he matado a mis amigos! ―Naruto exclamó eso dando un paso adelante, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, no podía aceptar que eso estuviera pasando― Usted no es así…

―Después de que derrotaste a Mizuki me di cuenta de que me quedaba atrás. ―Iruka se estremeció levemente― Encontré la manera de cambiar eso; reactive los experimentos de Orochimaru…

― ¡Están prohibidos! ―Naruto volvió a dar otro paso adelante mientras se ponía entre Iruka y Konohamaru― No soy muy listo, pero hasta yo sé que eso es una idea muy mala.

―Porqué nunca te has tenido que preocupar por quedarte atrás, porque has visto como incluso los más jóvenes que tú se adelantan y mejoran. Yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que cambiar.

El chico rubio tragó saliva mientras el nudo en su garganta se apretaba aún más. Aquel que hablaba ya no era su querido maestro, quería poder llorar, poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, pero no había tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que la sensación de peligro no venía de sus instintos ninjas, era una llama que brotaba desde el centro de su sello. Le avisaba que la noche había llegado.

―Por favor sensei… ―Dijo en último intento― Usted no es así… Deje que le ayudemos a curarse, dattebayo.

―No estoy enfermo, Naruto. ―Los ojos de Iruka empezaron a tomar una tonalidad amarilla― Estoy renacido, soy algo nuevo… Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a librarte de tu prisionero… Y todos tus pesares y el, pequeño Konohamaru recibirá su premio por ser tan perceptivo…

Iruka saltó justo a media frase. En un parpadeó estaba sobre Naruto mientras el chico empujaba a Konohamaru a un lado.

El hombre se estrelló contra el chico rubio y ambos rodaron por el piso, solo un momento antes de que Naruto lo catapultara por encima de él. Iruka se estrelló contra la pared pero se levantó con rapidez. Su camisa estaba rota y el chaleco se había abierto por las costuras, en ese momento era dos veces más grande y su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de un vello espeso y oscuro.

― ¡Sal de aquí Konohamaru! ―Gritó Naruto desenfundado sus armas― ¡Busca ayuda!

Iruka se abalanzó contra Naruto y recibió dos kunai contra el pecho y el muslo derecho, pero su carrera no se aminoro, el chico esquivo un manotazo que destrozo por completo la pared a sus espaldas, giró una patada a la cara del ahora cada vez más lobuno Iruka pero fue interceptado y lanzado con brutalidad al otro extremo de la habitación. Se estrelló contra la chimenea, desprendiendo varios ladrillos que lo sepultaron momentáneamente.

Konohamaru vio aterrado como Iruka se erguía, ahora al doble de su estatura, convertido totalmente en la oscura criatura que viera aquella vez en el parque. Sus ojos se encontraron y el niño pudo notar que ahí no había nada que le recordara a su querido maestro, lo que hubiera habido de Umino Iruka, desapareció para siempre.

El monstruo aulló de dolor. Naruto se había levantado y aprovechando el momento de distracción, saltó y le clavo un kunai más en la espalda, lo uso para sujetarse con fuerza sobre el monstruo, tenía sólo una oportunidad para clavarle otro cuchillo en la cabeza, pero la criatura tenía los brazos muy largos y lo alcanzó sin problema, tomándolo de la cabeza y estrellándolo contra la duela de madera, Su garra abarcaba toda la cabeza del chico rubio, empezó a apretar con fuerza, la cabeza de Naruto iba a ser aplastada como una uva.

― ¡Iruka sensei!

El monstruo levanto el rostro y vio a Konohamaru sujetando otra de esas odiosas bengalas, le gruño con desagrado sin dejar de apretar la cabeza de Naruto, sin importar lo que pasara, ninguno de los dos niños saldría vivo de esa casa.

― ¡Lo lamento mucho, sensei, de verdad lo lamento!

Konohamaru puso su mano en el sello de la bengala y esta estalló. Debido a la cantidad de pólvora, esta vez salió despedido en dirección opuesta y se estrelló contra la pared, atravesándola. Aún atontado logró ver que su proyectil daba en el blanco; justo en el ojo bueno del hombre lobo.

Este se fue de espaldas debido a la fuerza del impacto, se levantó aullando y manoteando sin dirección, hasta que se estrelló contra la chimenea, destrozándola y lanzando brasas ardiendo en todas direcciones, Quedó tendido boca arriba temblando y después de un último estremecimiento su cuerpo se relajó totalmente.

Naruto sintió que lo ayudaban a levantarse, movió la mandíbula para asegurarse que estaba en su lugar y finalmente enfoco su vista en el pequeño y lloroso Konohamaru que lo tenía sujeto de un brazo.

La casa estaba destrozada y las brasas de la chimenea empezaban a crear pequeños incendios alrededor, pronto aquello sería devorado por las llamas. El muchacho se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo que por lo menos algo estaba roto. Se apoyó en el niño y comenzaron a salir de la casa. Miró sobre su hombro y distinguió el cuerpo de Iruka Umino en el hueco de la chimenea, desnudo y sangrante, rodeado de pequeños incendios que lentamente empezaban a crecer.

―**0―**

**Epilogo: "La mañana de enero"**

Moegi miró el cielo despejado de aquella mañana y después dedicó su atención al silencioso Konohamaru, parado ante una tumba sin nombre. Nerviosa se acercó lentamente hasta ponerse a su lado.

―Todos sus archivos están sellados. ―Dijo finalmente― Nada del incidente está relacionado con él. Naruto y yo mantendremos el secreto…

―Pero me lo has contado a mí…

―Volviste. ―Dijo el chico― Y eres ahora la persona que más confío… Y si sabes mi secreto. ―Sonrió con timidez― No te volverás a ir…

Moegi sonrió y bajo la cabeza para disimular el furioso rubor de sus mejillas, apretó la mano de Konohamaru con ternura y se quedaron así por varios minutos.

―Tenemos que regresar. ―Dijo ella― Genma sensei nos espera para una misión.

Konohamaru asintió, un poco renuente a soltarle la mano, pero lo hizo, la niña le guiño un ojo y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea. Konohamaru estaba a punto de seguirla cuando sintió algo. Detrás de unos matorrales cubiertos de nieve, algo se movió. Él se quedó a la expectativa, lentamente una enorme sombra oscura apareció, caminando con lentitud.

Era un lobo, de pelaje negro como el carbón y ojos amarillos casi brillantes, el animal tenía unas extrañas marcas más claras alrededor de sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada al niño. Algo llamó su atención y rompió el contacto visual, lanzando una especie de gruñido se dio la vuelta y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Konohamaru sintió que las lágrimas volvían a su rostro, se limpió con rudeza con la manga de su uniforme e hizo una reverencia en dirección a donde el animal había desaparecido antes de empezar a correr a la aldea…

**FIN**

**―****0―**

**Notas de autor:** _Pues Finalmente he terminado un fic más de Naruto, esta fue una adaptación que me gustó mucho, tuvo un poquito de todo y espero que les haya gustado._**_  
_**


End file.
